Forum:Creating blurbs for FAs without them
should have blurbs so they can be "featured" in the portals. Several of the FAs created before this requirement do not have blurbs because they were never an article of the week. Blurbs can be created here in much the same manner that the AotW blurbs were created, which will allow time for commentary and changes before they are moved to the template. Alternately, any of these articles can be brought up for and the blurb can be approved during that process. To create a blurb, simply choose, and subsequently remove, one of the FAs on the lists below and follow this format: ARTICLE ---- - __TOC__ People blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the People portal: * Ayala * Christine Chapel * Beverly Crusher * Katherine Pulaski * William T. Riker * Darien Wallace * Winn Adami T'Pol T'Pol was a Vulcan who served aboard Enterprise NX-01 in the mid-22nd century. She was the first Vulcan to serve aboard a Human ship for any substantial period. The Vulcan High Command assigned Subcommander T'Pol to the United Earth Starfleet vessel Enterprise in April 2151 following Earth's accidental first contact with the Klingon courier Klaang. She acted as "chaperone", in exchange for the Vulcan star charts and Klingon linguistic database, and was not immediately accepted by the Human crew. The ship's Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker III, referred to T'Pol as a "spy". Despite the crew's misgivings, she was instrumental in uncovering a plot by the Suliban Cabal to destabilize the Klingon Empire. T'Pol was persuaded by Captain Archer to remain aboard following the successful conclusion of the mission to return Klaang to his people, instead of returning to the Vulcan Consulate in San Francisco. Following the Xindi attack on Earth on April 24, 2153, Enterprise was recalled home and underwent a major refit in preparation for a mission into the Delphic Expanse. Since this mission was seen by the Vulcan High Command as being an Earth matter, Ambassador Soval ordered T'Pol to return to Vulcan to be reassigned to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that, after a brief time at the Ministry, she would be allowed to return to Earth to continue her diplomatic duties. However, T'Pol resisted. As Enterprise set course for Vulcan to deliver T'Pol home and proceed to the Expanse, she abruptly resigned her commission and chose to remain aboard. ---- Blurb for T'Pol. - 01:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Society and Culture blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the Society and Culture portal: * Bolian * Cardassian Liberation Front * First Battle of Deep Space 9 * Hirogen * Occupation of Bajor * Organian * Orion * Temporal Cold War * World War III Battle of the Omarion Nebula The Battle of the Omarion Nebula was the first major armed engagement between forces of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and the Dominion, as well as the only large-scale engagement to take place in the Gamma Quadrant. In the battle, a combined Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar fleet attempted to launch a preemptive strike on the Founders' homeworld in the Omarion Nebula, only to be ambushed and completely destroyed by the Jem'Hadar. By any measure the Battle of the Omarion Nebula was a catastrophe for the Romulan and Cardassian forces resulting in destruction not seen since the Battle of Wolf 359; the Tal Shiar suffered a severe setback from which it would not recover from for some time, and the Obsidian Order ceased to exist altogether. The Founders had identified both organizations as a definite threat due to their efficient and ruthless natures, and had exploited Tain's plan in order to wipe out both of them in a single stroke. Their victory had been so overwhelming that the Dominion had essentially eliminated two of the major powers in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants from challenging them in the short-term; after their losses neither the Cardassians nor the Romulans would be very willing to wage war against the Dominion. ---- Blurb for Battle of the Omarion Nebula. - 05:30, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Technology blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the Technology portal: * Andorian battle cruiser * Assimilation * Cloaking device * * * Force field * Harrad-Sar's barge * Vahklas * Wormhole relay station Excelsior class The was a type of Federation starship used by Starfleet from the late 23rd century through the late 24th century. It was the backbone of Starfleet for nearly a century, making it one of the longest serving starship designs, and one of the most recognizable ships in the fleet. The Excelsior-class was initially constructed during the early 2280s at Starfleet's San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Starfleet had high hopes for the first ship of this class, the prototype USS Excelsior, which was equipped with a transwarp drive, and was regarded as that century's "Great Experiment." Despite the failure of the "Great Experiment," Starfleet forged ahead with employing the Excelsior design. After remaining in the Earth Spacedock until at least 2287, the prototype Excelsior was subsequently recommissioned for active service by 2290. ---- Blurb for the Excelsior-class. - 05:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) TV and film blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the TV and films portal: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Trek: First Contact was the eighth motion picture in the Star Trek film franchise and the second film staring the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Still haunted by memories of his assimilation, Captain Jean-Luc Picard awakes from a nightmare to a communiqué from Starfleet Command. Appearing on his desktop terminal, Starfleet Admiral Hayes relays distressing news: a Borg cube has attacked a Federation outpost and crossed into Federation space. Picard dutifully informs his crew that they are to take the new USS Enterprise-E to the Romulan Neutral Zone, a minor threat compared to the Borg. The senior crew protest and are confused as to why the most advanced ship in the fleet is relegated to a relatively unimportant task. Picard doesn't disagree with the protests but is compelled to follow orders. He later confides to First Officer William T. Riker that the reason Starfleet is keeping the Enterprise away from the Borg is due to Picard's history with them. Riker emphatically disagrees with Starfleet's decision, saying that Picard's experience with the Borg would be a valuable asset in fighting them. They then receive word that the fleet has engaged the Borg and listen as the battle appears to go badly for the fleet. ---- Blurb for Star Trek: First Contact. - 02:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Court Martial was the 14th episode produced, and the 20th episode to air, in the first season of Star Trek: The Original Series. :"Captain's Log, stardate 2947.3. We have been through a severe ion storm. One crewman is dead. The ship's damage is considerable. I have ordered a nonscheduled layover on Starbase 11 for repairs." In Commodore Stone's office on the surface based facility of Starbase 11, Captain Kirk is reading over his sworn testimony as the commodore looks over a wall display, showing the repair status of several starships. Commodore Stone calls for maintenance section 18, which is working on the USS Intrepid, to reschedule and work on the Enterprise, which is priority one. Captain Kirk says that records officer Benjamin Finney was in the ion pod during the ion storm. He went to red alert and warned him to get out of the pod. But he was too late, and they had to eject it, killing him. Commodore Stone asks Kirk if he's sure he jettisoned the pod after calling red alert, which he confirms. The computer records delivered Spock say he jettisoned it before calling red alert though, thereby placing the blame of Finney's death on Kirk. Commodore Stone restricts him to the base, and opens an official inquiry. ---- Blurb for "Court Martial". - 21:57, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the Merchandise portal: Star Trek: Armada Star Trek: Armada is a real-time strategy (RTS) game published by Activision in 2000. The game can be played either as a single-player campaign, or in a multi-player internet combat mode. In either mode, the player(s) build and maintain fleets and stations of one of four races: Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Borg. The single-player mode is story-driven: the player has a series of objectives to complete twenty missions, in an interwoven storyline covering all four races. One main complaint about Armada was that each race could only build six types of starships and two construction/collection ships, and that each race's ships were essentially the same ship with different sprites thus giving no race an advantage over the other. Fans dealt with these problems by creating a series of game modifications, or "mods" that ranged from cosmetic changes, to completely new games using the Star Trek: Armada engine. ---- Blurb for Star Trek: Armada. - 01:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek: Armada II Star Trek: Armada II is a real-time strategy game, published by Activision in 2001. The sequel to Star Trek: Armada, it featured improved three dimensional graphics as well as more classes of ships. It also added Species 8472 and the Cardassian Union as playable races. :"The Federation stands on the precipice of another major conflict that threatens the fragile peace we have worked so hard to achieve. It's been six months since we successfully dealt with the threat of the Omega Particle. Tensions between the Cardassians and the Klingon Empire are on the rise, and we've just received word of a renewed Borg threat." Following some complaints about the length of the Armada version, the single-player campaign was altered for this game; now only three races are involved, and each storyline is mostly independent of the others: the Federation must repel a Borg invasion via a new type of transwarp gate, taking the assault into the Delta Quadrant; the Klingons must deal with a resurgent Cardassian military, while the Borg, affected by events in the Federation campaign, must stave off an attack by Species 8472, before combining with the Federation to eliminate this galactic threat. ---- Blurb for Star Trek: Armada II. - 01:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC)